marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil War II: Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** Unnamed members Antagonists: * ** ** Unnamed members * Unnamed Gunman Other Characters: * * New Attilan's ** *** *** *** *** * * Unnamed New Yorkers * * * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = In Manhattan at night, Spider-Man is being chased by the Vulturions in the air, who were interrupted by the hero in a robbery despite having killed the alarms. Spidey hits a Vulturion with a web and grabs him, but another Vulturion hits them both, causing them to crash into a chimney in a rooftop. The same Vulturion grabs Spider-Man and tells the remaining two to fire their poison darts, but Spidey flips him over and he gets the hit. The remaining Vulturions attempt to flee rather than give their leader the antidote, but Spidey catches one's legs in his webs and crashes him into the other. He webs up both before they fall to their deaths, gives their leader Honcho the general antitoxin and asks the newly arriving Ulysses what did he learned. He says that Spidey's job sucks. Two hours earlier at the Baxter Building, Peter Parker arrives after flying from Shanghai. Tired, he decides to take a nap and goes to his bedroom, only to find a naked Johnny Storm sleeping there. Johnny explains that he wasn't expecting him for a couple of hours and got tired. Pete questions why he is naked, and Storm reveals that he is hot-natured, so he can only sleep like that. After flaming un on Pete's insistence, he explains why he is there. It's about Ulysses, the Inhuman kid who helped them save the world and they meet at Tony Stark's party. He divided the heroes present in whetever they should use his powers and Peter asked Johnny, who is now with the Inhumans, if he could hang out with him. Peter remembers they arranged that for today, activates his suit, and asks when are the Inhumans comming, right before the Royal Family teleports in. Medusa says he'll get an opportunity to test Ulysses' accuracy as he just got a vision, and Ulysses asks which way is Chinatown. Now, Spider-Man and Ulysses are in the rooftop after they got sidetracked dealing with the Vulturions. Spider-Man explains that he doesn't just swing around until he finds trouble. He has an early warning system, just like Ulysses, but it's immediate and only has some seconds to react. He remembers how difficult it was to adapt to it, which is why he wanted to hang with Ulysses. To help him understand his power and the responsibility it come with, thinking of what he could have done differently if he had known about the future when he was Ulysses' age. But Ulysses recognizes a man in a jacket on the street. The one he saw kill a man and a woman in his vision. Spider-Man ponders if Ulysses' visions may be affected by personal prejuices, before he points out he is Hispanic, like the man. Spider-Man says he means prejuices against scary-looking men who wear coats despite being hot outside and swings after him with Ulysses, who finds it less awesome and more scary every time. Several blocks away, the man kicks a house's door open, points a gun at a couple and demands they get on the ground, before being knocked down by Spider-Man, who webs him after Ulysses kicks away his gun. The woman recognizes the man as her ex, whom she has a restriction order against, and says its a miracle they arrived when they did. Spider-Man looks at Ulysses, and says that it kinda was. Back at the Baxter Building, Spider-Man tells Ulysses that he saw his heart is in the right place and he likes him. But is also worried for him since he knows experiencing those vision must be tought on him. Ulysses says that Karnak has taught him how to step back from it when it happens, like when you know that you are dreaming, and is not as bad as before. But there are still times when he wakes up screaming, Johnny Storm being naked when he comes to his aid not helping. Spider-Man invites him to pass tomorrow at Parker Industries, which Ulysses accepts as he is a fan of Parker for making the Webware. Spider-Man says Pete is traveling, but he will see where the Webwares are made and he may teach him a couple ways he can help the world with his powers. The next day, Ulysses is at a PI plant with Spider-Man, wondering at the sight. Spider-Man explains that for every project they make, a dozen go nowhere and he could save them money and hours with his help by having them focus on what he predicts will succeed. For their medical and security divisions that will save lives, more than those they do by stopping bank heists. Ulysses says he hasn't even graduated college, but Spider-Man says he doesn't know about tectonic plates and has already predicted two earthquakes. Spider-Man offers to introduce him to the guy who does the hiring, though Ulysses insists on not mentioning he is Inhuman. They meet with Harry Lyman, whom is introduced to Ulysses as an intership candidate whom Pete asked Spider-Man to show around. When he mentions he is still deciding on his major, Spider-Man takes him away and introduces him to Clayton Cole, their sonic expert, whom Spider-Man insists wasn't a lunatic in his villain days. Cole takes him to see his last project, the long-promised flying car. S.H.I.E.L.D. has had the technology for years, but the higher crashing risk never got it mass produced. Now Clayton is working on a sonic system that detects when the car is going on a dangerous path and alerts the A.I. so it can correct the course. Harry and Spider-Man are seeing them from afar. Harry comments that he seems like a good kid, considering all he cared about at his age was girls, motorcycles and growing a "tragic moustach", Spidey claiming to have seen the pictures and that he undersells it with tragic. Harry reflects on how Peter and him had their burdens, Pete his Uncle dying and he his drug problem and the Goblin in the room Spider-Man knows to well. But he feels that kids now carry a hevier weight. Ulysses suddenly has a vision and looks at them worried. He excuses himself and Spider-Man, saying they have that "thing", which Spider-Man says was a teleconference with Pete and they go to his office. There, Ulysses says he had a vision, but they shouldn't call the Avengers as its more for Spider-Man. He tells him that not everything he predicts comes true, although almost everything has, and that he saw that the man he meet back there is gonna go bad, put on a costume and fight him. Spider-Man gets depressed, thinking Harry is gonna fallback after all he has has done to change, but Ulysses says he means the other guy, Clayton, and asks if he knows why would he so that. | Solicit = THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN GETS CAUGHT UP IN CIVIL WAR II! There’s a new Inhuman with the ability to seemingly predict the future, and as the heroes of the Marvel Universe continue to grapple with their feelings about his very existence one thing almost everyone can agree on is that he bears a tremendous responsibility to use his powers safely. Peter Parker, aka THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN, knows a thing or two about that -- too bad he’s also got the ol’ Parker luck working against him. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}